


Discord

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: “I’ve seen your darkest, and it doesn’t scare me. You’ve become something so much more.” She placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. “I love you, dark and all.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Silly Love Songs





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Silly_Love_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You're Still the One - Shania Twain
> 
> I added the mention of infidelity but no actual infidelity happens! Just a heads up on that!

Hermione rolled over as she felt the bed dip beside her. She reached her hand out to touch him, but stopped a hair away from his skin. Letting out a shallow breath, she let that same hand fall back to the bed and pulled it back to her. The night had fallen long ago and he was sneaking into their bedroom again. His body was only on the opposite side of their bed, but a cavern spread between them.    
“I love you,” she whispered beneath her breath, but rolled back to her side of the bed rather than wait for a response that wouldn’t be coming. Most nights her words went unheard, tonight wouldn’t be any different. Pulling the covers tight over her shoulder, she burrowed deep into the comforter and fought against the emotions threatening to take over. Biting the inside of her cheek, she closed her eyes and willed her thunderous heart to calm. 

“I love you, too.” Her eyes shot open as she heard his reply, but she didn’t dare move. She remained in place, not wanting to take the chance to break the moment by attempting to look at him.

“What?” she whispered into the darkness.

“I love you too,” he repeated from his side of the bed. His voice sounded far away and gravelly, probably from exhaustion. His long hours. Her insides curled as she tried not to grimace.

“Do you?” She asked, regretting it instantly, but didn’t dare to turn to face him when she felt him shift on the bed. 

“What the hell does that mean?” She shut her eyes tight at the anger evident in his voice. “Why wouldn’t I?” She didn’t say a word. Didn’t dare answer him for fear her tears would be evident and give him that little bit of power. “Granger,” he growled. The bed dipped again with his weight as she felt him sit up. “Talk to me.”

A sharp intake of breath and she exploded. She watched as he pushed off the bed and started to walk away from her. The rage rising in her as she rose up. The pillow under her head shot off the bed and the blankets flew off her as she threw her arms up. Her hair only semi contained in the braid she had placed earlier while pieces snuck their way out, pointing in all directions. 

“I have tried for weeks to talk to you!” Her voice broke but she kneeled on the bed before him, letting the rage fight against the tears. Her hands fisting against her thighs as she shouted. “I haven't seen you in months. You don’t answer my owls, my floo calls. I’m not even sure what I did wrong. It’s like I suddenly lost my husband!” She threw her hands over her face as she let out a barely contained scream.

“I - I talked to Pansy, I talked to Harry and they assure me it’s not the worst. That you’re just busy. That I'm being irrational, but what am I to think, Draco?” A shaky breath escaped from between her cracked lips. “If-,” she let her hands drop as she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears. Her whiskey colored orbs drowning right before him. “If I’m not what you want anymore, I need you to tell me. I can’t… I can’t be the wife at home who doesn’t know that her-her husband has a mistress.” She looked up at the ceiling as she slowly lowered her body to sit on the bed. Her hands played with the worn t-shirt she was wearing as she tried to will away the tears. “If I’m not what you want, you have to tell me.”

* * *

Draco felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he watched his wife crack before him. His goddess, his reason for being, was falling to pieces right before his very eyes and he was the one to cause her this pain. His hands shook as he tried to hold back the tremors wracking his body as he realized the damage he had caused. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as he fisted his own hands, letting his nails dig into the skin. “Fuck!” He shouted as he threw the closest item - a clock - against the wall. That release of rage left only misery as he slumped onto the chaise in the corner of the room. Placing his head into his hands, he couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped from deep within. In trying to protect her from the monsters buried deep within him, he had let a distance grow so vast that she thought the worst. A well of frustration rose up in him, his body trembling as he tried to find the right words to fix this, but drawing a blank.

“Draco?” He shifted his fingers on his face allowing himself to peak through toward her. His little lioness, no matter the tears, looked as fierce as ever. Her hair, wild and untamed, tumbled from the braid and her whiskey eyes watched him with so much worry that he felt his heart squeeze. She was worried for him despite her assumptions. He didn’t deserve her and he knew that, but that wasn’t going to stop him from keeping her for as long as possible.

“I’m not…. Straying,” he whispered, his voice cracked and dark. “I’ve been working on a case.” He sucked in a breath. “It's strictly confidential and I can’t tell you who it involves or what it involves, but it’s bad. It’s dark and I knew it would bring out some of the darker parts of myself so I - Merlin, I tried to cut it off. I tried to keep that dark from tainting you.” Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her, the frown shifting her lips as concern etched over her face. “I - I was trying to not taint you with my darkness,” he whispered. “I didn’t want you to see those parts of me and leave, and in doing so, I’ve managed to chase you off anyway.” He closed his eyes as he let his fingers shift again to cover his eyes. Pressing the tips of his fingers into his eye sockets, he sucked in a breath.

* * *

Hermione rose from the bed, the cool air causing goosebumps to spread across her legs as she made her way to the man before her. Kneeling down before him, she pulled at his wrists. After a few tugs, he finally let his hands fall. Silver met whiskey with a few tears mixed in between. 

“Granger,” he let his hand intertwine with her own. “I’m so sorry I ever let you doubt my love for you.” He used their joined hands to pull her closer. She sucked in a breath as she was welcomed into his arms, his head burrowing into the space between neck in shoulder. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged back. “Draco,” she tugged him back so she could look at him again. “I’ve seen your darkest, and it doesn’t scare me. You’ve become something so much more.” She placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. “I love you, dark and all.” She let her arms drop down. Her gaze wavered. “But you cannot shut me out and leave me to doubt you, to doubt us.” She shook her head wildly, her curls flying all around her, more tumbling out of her braid. “I thought you didn’t love me anymore,” she whispered so quietly that he almost didn’t hear it.

“Fuck,” she heard him curse just before two hands grabbed her, lifting her up into his arms as he walked back across the bedroom. Dropping down on the bed, he never let her go, tucking her into his side, his chin resting on her head as he held her tight. “Granger, you are the only one I belong with. I could never belong to another.” He moved his head, allowing his lips to brush across her forehead as he whispered. “There is no one else I will ever want for life. I love you, only you. You still occupy my dreams and are the only woman I kiss goodnight.” She quivered as she felt the emotions escape her. More tears leaking through. “I’m so, so sorry, love.” He pressed kisses across the bridge of her nose. “I’ll do whatever you ask. I need to make this better. I love you. I will belong to you. You belong to me.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back. Brushing his nose down the side of her face, he whispered, “I could never let you go. I wouldn’t be here if it weren't’ for you.”

“Oh Draco,” she hiccuped as she grabbed his face and kissed him. All the emotions of the last hour shared between them. Desperation, hurt, fear leaking out only to be replaced with comfort and love, but that touch of desperation still between them. “I love you, Draco. You’re the only one I want to kiss goodnight.” 


End file.
